Forgetting the End
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Well, this is it. The world is about to end. And to make matters worse, Ash can't remember a thing! AAML, rated T for safety. Read and review! I'm serious! Review! I want all of you to review! Oh yeah, and read it too. That's importants. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is it. The world is about to end. And if that's not enough, Ash can't remember a thing. Will he be able to regains his memory in time for it all to be taken away? AAML, please review! I want to know your opinion! Rated T for language.  
____________________________________________________

Well, I've actually been thinking about this for a long time, but I finally got around to writing it! I hope you guys like it! Here are the people's ages:

Ash is 17

Misty is 18

Brock is 24

This story takes place during the Sinnoh league, current time. Now let's begin…  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"Ash, wake up!"

"Mrr…super...super dongo man…"

"Come on, Ash! Get up already!"

"Ugh…12 times…12 times a day…dry ragamuffin…"

"Ash, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hamburger helper…"

Dawn sighed. "Breakfast's ready."

Ash was suddenly wide awake. "Alright, then, let's eat! Don't wanna sleep through breakfast, no sir!" Ash bolted out of his tent without even putting his jacket on. Dawn sighed again.

"He's the one with stubble, yet I'm the mature one." Dawn joined the others for breakfast, which Ash was already wolfing down.

"Woah, Ash, slow down! We've got plenty of time!"

Ash ignored Brock and continued to practically inhale his food.

"You forgot," Dawn said, "he's Ash. He needs everything done quick as possible, especially when it comes to food."

Ash let out a huge belch and continued eating. Dawn and Brock grimaced. Pikachu just ate his pokémon food.

After breakfast, Ash cleaned his place and put on his jacket. Pikachu hopped up on its master's shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Hey, buddy! You ready for another adventure?"

"Pikachu!"

"So where are we headed next?" Dawn asked.

"Well," Brock answered, pulling out his map, "according to this map, the next gym is in Snowpoint city."

"Then to Snowpoint city we go!" Ash said, shooting his fist up in the air.

"Hold on!" Dawn argued. "I want to do another contest too!"

"Well, that's fine!" Brock said. "There's a contest that's going to be held in Snowpoint city too!"

"Alright!" Ash and Dawn both said in unition.

So the group set off to snowpoint city.

"So, Ash," Dawn said as they walked, "have you got any strategies for the Snowpoint city gym?"

"No, not yet," Ash said.

"I heard the gym leader there loves to use ice pokémon," Brock said. "So chimchar would probably be a good choice."

"Yeah," Ash said, "but that also narrows down my choices a bit. Ice will be strong against grotle, gliscor, and staravia, so all I really don't have a choice but to use chimchar, pikachu, and buizel."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled. It was obviously glad it was going to get to battle. Don't ask me why these pokémon enjoy getting beat up in battle. Maybe they enjoy pain. Or maybe they're like wrestlers, and are just impervious to pain. I dunno.

The rest of their walk was pretty uneventful. It was when they stopped for lunch that stuff started happening.

"Alright, Ash," Brock said, making a fire pit, "can you get us some firewood?"

"Okay." Ash walked off into the woods yelling. "Here, firewood! Here, firewood! Hey, Brock, do we have any firewood bait?"

Dawn and Brock sweatdropped. Ash just kept walking, calling the firewood. Pikachu followed him.

"I dunno, pikachu, how do we find firewood?"

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah, you're right, firewood doesn't exactly just come lying on the ground in the woods."

"Pika?"

"I guess we could just get it from the trees, but my mom always taught me to only use dry wood, so we don't hurt the trees."

"Pika pi pikachu?"

"I know it doesn't make sense seeing as trees can't feel pain, but I've just gotten used to it."

Then, out of nowhere, Ash stepped onto a slope. He wasn't ready for this, so he tripped and rolled down the hill. Pikachu ran after him.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!" Ash yelled as he tumbled down the hill.  
____________________________________________________

"Huh?"

Meowth looked up.

"Come on, meowth!" Jessie yelled. "We'll never get this hole dug in time for the twerps to find it if you just stand there looking out at the sky."

"But-"

"Now is not the time to be admiring nature!" James said. "We've got work to do! Huh?"

Then Jessie and James heard it to.

"It sounds like the twerp!" They all looked towards the noise to see someone rolling down the hill.

"Hey, it _is _the twerp!" They all ran out of the way and hid as Ash kept rolling right into their hole.

"Huh?" They all poked their heads out from the trees.

"Wow," Meowth said. "We didn't even have to hide the hole for him to fall right into it."

Pikachu ran up and looked into the hole. "Pika!"

Ash looked up at pikachu. "Hey, buddy. Since when did you have 3 heads?"

Team Rocket jumped out from behind the trees and grabbed pikachu in a net.

"Pika!"

"Yes! Finally! After all these years of following you, we finally have pikachu!"

"Jessie, haven't we said that about a hundred times before only to have the twerp somehow send us blasting off again?"

"Yes, but this time's different!"

"And haven't we said _that _a hundred-"

"Shut up! We have pikachu, now let's get away while we can!"

James pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed the button. A huge rocket ship rose from the ground.

"Might I ask why we went to all the trouble of burying that thing?" Meowth said.

"I'd prefer you didn't," James replied. Team Rocket hoped into the rocket ship with pikachu in the net.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He tried to jump out of the hole, but it was too big.

Team Rocket laughed. "It's no use! It's over! We've finally got pikachu!"

James thought of something. "Say, Jessie, now that we caught pikachu, what are we going to do with our life?"

The smile dropped of Jessie's face. She hadn't thought of that.

"Well, uh…"

"I mean, our only purpose in the show is to repeatedly fail trying to capture pikachu. Now that we actually have him, we won't be able to do anything."

"Um..."

"And it won't just be us! Without pikachu, the entire show will change! Ash will have to get a new cute yellow electric pokémon, and there's not a single one out there like pikachu!"

"Err…"

"Not only that, but how will Ash meet a girl sidekick in the next regions if pikachu isn't there to fry people's bikes?"

Jessie sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"Wait," meowth said, "you mean we're letting it go!"

Jessie reluctantly stepped out of the rocket with pikachu in hand and let it out of the net. The little mouse stared up at her curiously, not believing what had just happened.

"Well," she said, not really looking like she wanted to say what she was about to say, "you know what comes next."

Pikachu smiled. So did Ash. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Jessie quickly ran back into the rocket ship just in time for pikachu to fire a massive thunderbolt, cause the rocket to blow up and send Team Rocket flying.

"Well," James said, "I guess this is the way it was meant to be."

"Quit quoting Pendragon!" Meowth yelled. "Those books have absolutely nothing to do with this!"

"Actually," Jessie said, "what if it's true? What if there really are alternate universes and flumes and travelers and everything? That would be interesting…"

"We're blasting off again!"

"Wobbafett!"

"How the hell did you get out here!?!"

And with a ding, Team Rocket disappeared again.

Ash got gliscor to get him out of the hole then he heard a rumbling sound. Him and pikachu looked up.

It appeared they were in front of a cliff. And the cliff was what was making the rumbling noise. The explosion had caused it to start crumbling.

"Run!"

Ash and pikachu ran as far as they could from the part of the cliff that was crumbling. Suddenly, Ash felt something large and hard fall on his head, and everything went black…  
____________________________________________________

And that's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I really want to know what you think!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, time for the second chapter!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Misty Waterflower lay stretched out on her bed, thinking. What was she thinking about? Well, what else? She hadn't stopped thinking of him since he left. Did he leave her? Or did she leave him? She was having trouble figuring it out. Which one had left the other? Had they both left, thinking the other wouldn't care?

"I care," Misty said aloud. "I just don't know if he does. Maybe he doesn't. What if he actually just thinks of me as a nuisance? What if he's glad that I left? And now he's traveling around with that _girl_. That Dawn."

Misty frowned. She didn't want anyone to take Ash away from her. But maybe she wasn't his. Maybe he didn't want to be with her.

Misty sighed. She was giving this way too much thought. She needed to get over him. He wasn't going to come back. He would just keep traveling and collecting gym badges and not even thinking of her. He had probably already forgot about him.

There was a knock on the door. It was opened before Misty could say "come in". Daisy poked her head in.

"Like, Misty?"

"Yes?" Misty asked, not looking at Daisy. You could tell by her tone of voice that she didn't feel like being disturbed.

"Like, you're thinking about like, him again, aren't you?"

Misty continued to stare at the ceiling. "I dunno, sis. What if he doesn't like me at all? Oh, he's probably doesn't even remember me anymore."

Daisy smiled. "You don't like, know that."

Misty sat up. She still didn't look at Daisy. "He hasn't called in _years_, Daisy! He used to call me practically every day! Now he doesn't even write!" It was true. Ash used to call Misty all the time. Then he started calling her less often. 3 times a week…once a week…once every other week…every month…then eventually he just stopped calling.

Daisy stepped into Misty's room. Misty still didn't look up.

"Misty, I'm telling you, he hasn't forgotten you."

"Oh, and how can you know?"

"He loves you, Misty."

Misty wasn't expecting this. She looked up at Daisy, who was smiling.

"I could tell by the way he looked at you. He cares about you. He really does. He cares about you like, a lot."

Misty lay back down on the bed and sighed. "That just means he _used _to love me! It's been years since he was here! Who knows how he feels now?"

Daisy didn't answer. The truth was, she didn't know.

There was a moment of silence, then Daisy spoke. "I don't know, Misty. But it couldn't hurt to like, try."

"Try what?"

"Tell him."

Misty didn't speak. She thought this through. After some thinking, she looked up. "You're right. He deserves to know, whether or not he loves me."

Daisy smiled. "Good."

Then, Misty's videophone rang. She answered it. A woman's face appeared on the screen. She looked to be in her mid 30s.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Misty Waterflower?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Misty, I'm Patricia Taylor. We need you to come over here."

"Over where? What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get here. We're in Sinnoh. Jubilife City. Are address is 34872 Wurmple Street."

Misty wrote the location down. "Okay, it'll take me a while to get there, but I'll come."

The woman nodded. "Thank you." She hung up. So did Misty. She turned to Daisy, who was smiling.

"So you can like, see Ash while you're there."

"Yeah…" Misty thought about this. She was going to get to see Ash. She wondered how much he had changed since she had last seen him. She had never forgotten what Ash had said when they parted.

"I don't think it was a coincidence at all that we met. I think you and I were meant to meet."

Misty still had absolutely no idea what the hell that meant, but those words made her feel good somehow, despite the fact that they made no sense. Misty knew Ash was right, even though she didn't know what he meant.  
____________________________________________________

Three days later…  
____________________________________________________

Misty walked into Jubilife city. It was very busy, because it was a weekend. People were everywhere, shopping, eating…let's see…what else do city people do?...ooh! Pollute! They were polluting! Let's not forget that!

Misty kept walking until something made her stop. She noticed everyone else had stopped walking. Then she saw that the city was growing dark. Everyone looked up. Misty looked too.

There was something blocking out the sun. It looked like a giant, black cloud. But it was moving faster than any cloud Misty had ever seen. It was as if some creature was crawling across the sun. Eventually, it block out the sun completely. Nobody had thought of putting street lights on, so it was pitch black, except for a few lights coming from the windows of buildings.

A few minutes passed. Then the light started to come back, and soon the sun was entirely back in view again. Misty looked up again to see the strange black cloud floating away. She wondered what it could be.

She decided she would figure it out later. Right now she needed to find out why Mrs. Taylor wanted her to come here.

Misty kept walking until she found the address Mrs. Taylor had told her about. It was pretty small compared to the other buildings in Jubilife city, and didn't have any windows. Misty walked inside. She kept walking down the hallway until she saw Mrs. Taylor. She was looking through glass into another room. Misty walked up to her, not looking at the other room.

"You wanted to see me?"

Mrs. Taylor turned to Misty. "Hm? Oh! Yes, Misty!"

"What's in-?" Misty stopped speaking when she saw what was in the other room.

It was Ash. His appearance had definitely changed from the young boy she had traveled with in Kanto, but she could still tell it was him. But boy, did he look older. The first thing she noticed was that he had stubble now. Ash actually had stubble. She didn't know why, but this surprised her. He didn't look nearly as young as he had before. He was also much more muscular. He didn't have the physique of a pro wrestler or anything (Misty actually found that kind of body very ugly and unattractive. I just think those WWF dudes are freaks), but he had definitely gained some muscle. He was also taller. He didn't seem to notice her, or Mrs. Taylor. He was just pacing around, and whenever he looked towards Misty and Mrs. Taylor, he would be looking _at_ the window, not through it. The room he was in wasn't much. It was just a large, grey room with a table and chair in the center. It reminded Misty of the movie "Unaccompanied Minors" when the kids were all locked up in the airport prisons.

"What is Ash doing here?" Misty asked. Ash didn't seem to notice that he was in a room kind of like a prison cell. Either that, or did notice, and he just didn't care.

"That's the reason you're here," Mrs. Taylor said, looking at Ash. "He doesn't know. We found him unconscious in the woods with a pikachu."

"Where is pikachu?" Misty asked.

"He's in the pokémon room."

"Pokémon room? What is this place?"

"This is kind of like an insane asylum except not nearly as extreme. This place isn't actually for insane people. It's more a place for people who are slightly mentally challenged, or, in Ash's case, have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Misty couldn't believe it. She had just gotten the guts to get up and tell Ash that she loved him, and when she got here she discovered that Ash had amnesia, and therefore didn't remember her.

"Yes. We're not quite sure what caused it. He was by a cliff, and there were a bunch of rocks on the ground, so there might have been some kind of earthquake, and he got hit with a falling rock."

Then, some people came running in through the door, one of which was Misty's friend. The other one…wasn't.

"Brock?" Misty said when she saw him. Brock straightened up.

"Hey, Misty! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mrs. Taylor called me…

"Us too!"

"Huh?" Misty turned to see a young girl standing next to Brock. She was wearing a white and blue tank top, white snowcap, and white skirt. She had long, dark blue hair. She couldn't have been any older than 11.

She was the first person Misty had ever hated at first sight.

"Oh, hi," the girl said, sticking out her hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Dawn. Ash and I have been traveling in Sinnoh."

"I know who you are," Misty said, not exactly in a friendly tone. Dawn sensed her unfriendliness and pulled her hand back.

"Is that Ash?" Brock asked, looking through the glass. Dawn ran up and looked too.

"Oh my god, it is! What's he doing here?"

"Well, it turns out Ash has amnesia," Misty said, again not very friendlily."

A look of worry fell on Dawn's face. This just made Misty hate her even more. She didn't want anybody to steal Ash from her.

"But…how?" Brock asked.

"We don't know," Mrs. Taylor said. Brock turned around and his eyes turned to hearts. He got down on one knee and sparkles surrounded him.

"Why hello there! I'm Brock and I'm a good friend of Ash's, but I could be more than a friend to you! How about dinner? Friday night. My place."

"Brock, first off, your place is in Kanto, and second off, no girl would want to date someone they just met, especially not someone like you." Misty made a move to grab Brock's ear, but someone beat her there.

"What the hell?" Misty looked down to see that a croagunk had just poison jabbed Brock, who fell to the ground, the hearts and sparkles long gone.

"Ouch. That's way worse than just pinching his ear."

Croagunk looked up at Misty with its usual "I don't care about you losers" look. Ya gotta love that guy. 20 bucks says he ends up ditching the dorks and actually doing something useful with his life. I mean, it actually says in the first theme song that "to train them is my cause". I mean, could you think of a more pathetic purpose in life? I mean, besides being a villain whose only purpose in this world is to get their ass kicked. Yeah. Thank god we don't live in a TV show. Except pokémon being real would be pretty sweet. I would kick all yo asses! Okay, let's get back to the story.

"So, Ash can't remember a thing?" Dawn asked.

"Nope," Mrs. Taylor answered.

"Wait," Misty said, "how did you know we were Ash's friends?"

"Plothole."

"Oh! Cause that makes sense!"

"Well, what do we do?" Brock asked.

"Surround him with familiar things. Let him keep living his life like normal. Hopefully his memory will come back on its own."

"So it _will _come back, right?"

Mrs. Taylor didn't answer for a few seconds. "I can't be sure. Some these cases _are _permanent. We just have to hope that in Ash's case, it isn't."

Misty looked into Ash's room. "How come he can't see us?"

"It's a one-sided mirror. We can see him, but he can't see us. It's soundproof also."

Misty nodded. She just kept looking at Ash. She couldn't believe this. She knew she should have told him earlier. Brock walked up beside Misty.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "you'll probably be the first thing he remembers."

Misty looked at Brock curiously. He winked. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Would you like to see him now?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Yes," they all said in unition. Mrs. Taylor walked over and unlocked the door. "Now, you can each see him one at a time. We don't want to give him too much at one time. Who would like to go first?"

"I will," Misty said, right before Dawn was about to volunteer. Mrs. Taylor nodded and opened the door.

"Now, remember, he doesn't know who you are."

"I know," Misty said, and walked in. Ash looked turned to her. The door was shut behind them.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash answered.

"Hi."

"Hi." There was a pause, then Ash spoke again. "Do I know you?"

Even though she had been warned that Ash had amnesia, his question still came as a shock to Misty. He really had no idea who she was. Misty smiled, being sure to be kind.

"Yes. I'm Misty Waterflower."  
____________________________________________________

End of chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! And no flambing! See you guys in the next chapter!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's time for the third chapter! …And that's pretty much all I have to say at this point. Enjoy!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

_There was a moment of silence, then Ash spoke again. _

_"Do I know you?"_

_Misty smiled, trying to be nice. "Yes. I'm Misty Waterflower."_

"Misty…" Ash thought about the word, seeing if he could remember anything about.

"Yeah." Misty added hopefully, "Does it sound…familiar at all?"

Ash shook his head. Misty's heart sank. "Sorry. Nothing."

"That's okay."

"Are we…friends?"

"Well, of course."

"More than friends?"

Misty paused. This was a tough question. "We're…really good friends. I remember you saying we were best friends."

"How did we meet?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well…" Misty chuckled. "I'll never forget that day. You had just started out on your journey to become a pokémon master-"

Ash cut Misty off. "I wanted to become a pokémon master?"

Misty nodded. "Yup. Still do. You had just started your journey. You were getting chased by a flock of spearows-you never told me why-and I fished you out of a river."

"Did we like each other right away?"

Misty paused. These were questions she had never thought she would have to answer. "Well…we didn't _not _like each other…" This was kinda true. She hated Ash, but Ash was fine with her.

"You were completely clueless back then. You actually stole my bike so you could get to the pokémon center. You ended up getting it fried, and I started following you because I wanted you to buy me a new one."

"Was that really the reason you followed me?"

Misty paused. Ash didn't even remember her and he was figuring her out. She figured she should answer honestly.

"Well…I dunno. I think at first that was why I followed you, but then after a while, I guess we just sort of grew towards each other."

Ash nodded. "So, I'm a pokémon trainer then?"

Misty nodded.

"How many do I have?"

"Oh, tons! But you know what, you never really thought about how many you had. Unlike a lot of other trainers, you didn't think of pokémon as possessions or prizes. You thought of them as people. You love pokémon. You always treated them as if they were human. I think that's one of the things I like about you."

Ash nodded. "What was my first pokémon?"

"It was a pikachu," Misty said. "You two are really great friends. You and him are amazingly close. Closer than trainer and pokémon I've ever seen. Pikachu was the one pokémon you always kept with you, no matter where you went."

"Hmm…" Ash paced around the room. "It's weird. It's like I feel like I'm starting my life all over, but I still know that I have another one. I just don't remember any of it."

Misty didn't answer. She felt sorry for Ash. She couldn't begin to imagine how he must have felt. Then, the door opened. Mrs. Taylor leaned in.

"Misty, you're time with Ash is up. It's time for someone else to see him."

Misty nodded and started to walk towards the door. Just as she was about to step out Ash called to her. "Hey, wait!"

Misty turned back. "Yes?"

"I just remembered something…"

Misty's hopes rose.

"…you have a mallet, don't you?"

…And sank. Misty smiled nonetheless. "Yup." Misty walked out the door. _'At least he's _starting _to remember…'_ she thought. Brock stepped in. The door was closed again.

"Uh, hi, Ash."

"Hi," Ash said. He cocked his head to the side curiously. "Are you my dad?"

Brock felt like laughing. He almost did, but he restrained it. "No. No, I'm not even old enough to be your dad. You're 17. I'm only 24."

"Oh, sorry. Well, you look old enough to be my dad."

Brock frowned. Ash looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?"

Brock actually did let a little chuckle out this time. He shook his head, smiling. "Well, that hasn't changed. I guess you don't need a memory to still be dense."

Ash ignored this comment. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brock Slate. I used to be the Pewter city gym leader, but my dad came back, so I started traveling with you."

Ash nodded. "Are you a trainer, like me?"

"Well, I was when I ran the gym, but my real goal is to become a top pokémon breeder."

Ash nodded again. "Actually, I do remember something about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're a great cook. You made meals for me and Misty while we were traveling."

Brock chuckled again. "Figures the first thing you remember about me is my food."

Again, Ash ignored Brock's comment. "So, is there anything else you'd like to tell me."

Brock thought. "Not that I can think of. We're friends, and we travel together, but that's pretty much it."

Ash nodded a third time. "Okay."

Brock left the room. Misty looked at him curiously. "Done already? That was quick."

"Well, unlike with you, there isn't much for me to tell."

"What's that supposed to mean!?!"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!"

Misty frowned. Mrs. Taylor led Dawn into the room. Strangely, she was actually smiling, until she entered the room.

The door closed behind Dawn. "Hey," she said when he saw her.

"Hi. You look a bit young. Are you my sister?"

Dawn smiled. "No." Then the smile dropped off her face. "Wait…so…you don't even remember…me?" Dawn pulled a totally fake look of sadness. Ash didn't know what to do.

"Uh…"

Dawn put her hands on his shoulders. "Now, Ash, look at me. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Ash looked into Dawn's eyes, trying to find something he could remember to calm her down.

"Well…we were friends…right?"

Dawn shook her head. "We were so much more than friends."

"And…the others…"

"We never really told anyone. We didn't want other girls getting jealous. Especially her." Dawn nodded her head towards Misty. Ash looked at her. She was frowning. He wasn't sure what this meant.

Ash looked back to Dawn. She was now faking tears. Don't ask me how she did that.

"You don't even remember…us…"

Ash didn't know what else to do, so he started to reach into Dawn for a hug, and she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged back, confused and more than a bit freaked out. He looked at Misty, who shook her head and mouthed "You hate her!" through the window. Ash nodded, but still wasn't quite sure that he hated her.

After Ash and Dawn stopped hugging, they both left the room. Pikachu was let out of its room and ran up to Ash.

"Pika!"

Ash knelt down and let the little yellow mouse leap into his arms. He smiled. He didn't even remember pikachu and he loved it. "Hey, pikachu!"

"Pika pi." Pikachu looked at its master worriedly. Ash smiled and rubbed its head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It'll all come back to me soon."

Pikachu nodded but still didn't fully believe Ash. Misty glared at Dawn, who stuck her tongue out.

"Don't you dare try and take advantage of Ash!" She snapped, loud enough so that only Dawn could here.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers! You had years to tell him how you felt, and you didn't! Now I get him!" Misty opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Dawn. "And don't go saying it's not fair, cause it is! You didn't tell him, and now you have to face the consequences! If he ever loved you, he doesn't anymore!"

Misty was going to argue, but Dawn was right. She had her chance to tell Ash, and she didn't. He might have loved her before, but after all these years, he probably didn't. It was too late. Now Ash was going to be Dawn's, and it was all her fault.

Everyone got in a group.

"Well, there's really nothing to do except let Ash keep living his life," Mrs. Taylor said. "Be sure to help him out if he needs anything, okay?"

Everyone but Ash nodded.

"Oh! Hold on, I'll be right back!" Mrs. Taylor ran down the hall and turned out of sight. Ash looked around at everyone.

"Well, I hope I don't annoy you guys too much." He looked to Dawn, who smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Misty glared.

"Trust me," Brock joked, "you'll probably be way less annoying without your memory."

Everyone laughed. Mrs. Taylor came running back with a tray of pokeballs.

"Ash, these are your other pokémon."

"Oh, thanks!" Ash took the pokeballs and put them on his belt. He turned to everyone else.

"Well, let's go!"

The four of them walked over the pokémon center, Ash occasionally shooting nervous glances at Dawn, who would just smile sweetly at him.

When they all got inside the pokémon center, people were crowded around the TV in the lobby.

"I wonder what that's all about," Ash said. Everyone walked over to the TV and looked up to see a newsgirl sitting behind that newscounter thingamajig.

"If anyone was outside approximately 20 minutes ago, you will have noticed that the sky went dark. Those of you who looked up would have noticed a strange, dark cloud that seemed to be crawling across the sun. The cloud then floated away. Well, after looking through a telescope at the cloud, scientists have confirmed that it is in fact a pokémon. Yes, a pokémon. Researchers then linked this pokémon to an old myth, which speaks of a horribly strong and evil pokémon, which will supposedly destroy the earth. This theory is not, however, provable, so we cannot be sure that this is true. But nonetheless, there _is _a possibility that the earth will soon end. I suggest that everyone do everything they wish to do before they die, and-wait a minute, what the hell am I doing here? I don't wanna spend what might be my last hours alive doing some damn newscast! I'm outta here!"

And on that note, the newsgirl bolted off of the screen.

Everyone ran out of the pokémon center, all eager to do whatever it is that they wanted. Ash and the others stayed behind, all not being able to believe what they had just seen.

"So it's finally here," Brock said slowly. "The world is about to end.

"Well, we don't know that!" Misty said, trying to heighten things. "It's only a myth!"

"Yeah, but they actually _saw _the pokémon!" Dawn yelled. "That proves that it's true!"

Misty, Dawn, and Brock kept talking, but Ash just stood there. The world was going to end, and he couldn't remember it.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu looked at its master worriedly. Gone was the look of confidence and determination that Ash usually had on his face. It was hard to describe his expression now. It was as if he was trying to accept the fact that he was going to die. It was the face people get when the doctor says they have cancer that can't be removed. That look of despair.

"Pikachu…" Ash didn't even look at the pokémon. "I'm gonna die…and I can't even remember anything.

"I'm gonna die without my life ever flashing before my eyes."  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end of the chapter! Now, don't ask me how Ash from being the way to Snowpoint city to being in Jubilife. Or how all the scientists and researchers figured that all out in 20 minutes. Or what that newsgirl wants to do. That crap doesn't mean a damn thing. The point is, Ash has amnesia, and he's gonna die. Okay? Good. Glad we got that sorted out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here's the 4th chapter! Review!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Ash stood out on a cliff, looking out at the world that he would soon lose. He didn't remember anything. He couldn't remember his family, his friends, his adventures…he just remember the last few hours.

"Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash turned to see Misty stand a few feet away. "Hey, Misty. What's up?"

Misty walked up beside Ash. "I know it must be hard for you. Not knowing what your life was like, and then having to lose it."

"Yeah. So what did you want to see me for?"

"Ash, I know you don't remember me. But I remember you. And I want you to know that even if you might not remember it, you're probably the greatest person I've ever met."

Ash didn't answer for a bit. He was starting to feel something. He wasn't remembering something. It was more like he was recovering a feeling that he had before he lost his memory. He felt like he knew Misty. And he really liked her. Like, _really _liked her. It was as if he actually had feelings for her. But that couldn't be possible. He didn't remember her. Or did he…?

"I mean I love you."

Ash stared. What had Misty just said? She loved him? Misty realized what she had just said and blushed.

"As…as a friend!"

Ash nodded. Then, someone else came walking up. It was Dawn. Misty glared. Dawn ignored her and smiled at Ash.

"Hi, Ash."

"Hi, Dawn," Ash said nervously. He still wasn't too sure about Dawn.

"Ash, I was wondering…I know this may be my last few days on earth, and…well...I don't want to spend them alone…"

Misty gritted her teeth and balled her fists. She knew what Dawn was up too.

"Well, you won't," Ash said. "You'll be with all of us."

"I know but…I was wondering if I could spend it with just…you."

Ash's eyes widened. Misty's flared. How dare Dawn take advantage of Ash! How dare she! Especially at a time like this!

"Well…uh…" Ash said, sweating nervously.

"Think about it, Ash!" Dawn begged, putting her hands on Ash's shoulders. "Maybe spending some time with me will bring your memory back!"

"I sure hope so," Misty said, not too quietly.

"See, even Misty agrees!" Dawn said, even though she knew what Misty had meant.

"Dawn," Ash said, taking Dawn's hands off his shoulders. "I don't think trying to force me into remembrance will do any good. It's probably best to just let my memory come back on its own."

Dawn's expression changed to one of disappointment.

"Well…okay…but…at least let me do this."

Dawn then did something that made Misty want to rip her lungs out (as if she hadn't wanted to do that already). Dawn put her hands on Ash's cheeks, pulled his head down, and kiss him. Her lips were pressed to his for about 5 seconds, and Misty could tell that her tongue was exploring his mouth. Thankfully, though, Ash wasn't kissing back. He just looked shocked.

Then Dawn stopped. "I just want you to know that I love you. And hopefully you'll remember that you love me to."

Dawn walked away. Misty glared at her and then turned to Ash, who still looked completely shocked.

"You don't love her," she said. Ash turned to her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Believe me. Don't believe her. It's as simple as that. She's trying to take advantage of you, Ash. Don't listen to her."

Misty walked over and kissed Ash on the cheek. Then she walked away without saying a word. Ash just stood there, stunned. This was weird. Two girls who he couldn't remember. One he knew loved him, and had actually kissed him on the _lips_, with the _tongue_! The other had kissed him on the cheek, and told him not to trust the other girl, and that he didn't love her. He didn't know if the other one loved him, but it seemed like she might. He didn't know what to think.

"Wow. This is _not _something I should have to go through."  
____________________________________________________

Later on, Ash sat in the pokémon center next to Brock and Misty.

"How are you feeling?" Brock asked.

"I feel like my head is about to explode."

Brock nodded.

"You know what?" Misty said. "You should call your mom. You should get to know her before you die."

Ash nodded. "Okay. Do I have a dad?"

"No. I don't think so. You never talked about your dad."

"Hmm…I think he left me and mom when I was little…"

Misty smiled. Even though this was a sad fact, Ash was remembering things.

Ash stood at the video phone a few minutes later. He had called operator and gotten his mom cause he didn't remember his phone number.

"Oh, Ash! Did you see the news?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe it! The world is going to end…I want you to know I love you, honey!"

"Uh…"

"Mrs. Ketchum," Misty cut in, "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Ash's mom said, turning to Misty. "Oh, Misty! I know there's also something you want to tell Ash before you all die."

Misty blushed. "Mrs. Ketchum, Ash has amnesia."

Mrs. Ketchum gasped. She almost dropped the phone in shock.

"…Amnesia?"

"Yes," Ash said. "It's true, mom. I don't remember a thing."

Ash's mom started to cry. "Oh…baby…I don't believe it…you're going to die…and you can't even remember anything…"

Ash nodded. "I want to say that even though I don't remember you, I can bet you were the best mom ever."

Tears were rolling down Ash's mom's cheeks now. "Oh…thank you, honey."

Ash nodded. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you to." Ash hung up the phone. He turned to Brock and Misty.

"So…what now?"

"Well," Misty said, "it's about lunchtime. You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Hey, I just remembered something!"

"What?" Misty and Brock both asked excitedly.

"I'm starving!"

Misty facepalmed.  
____________________________________________________

Ash gobbled up his hot dogs and fries, then the ice cream. Yup. That was still there.

Brock, Misty, and Dawn sat at the same table. Ash kept stealing nervous glances at Dawn, and Misty was just glaring hard at her. Dawn just sat there, acting all innocent. Brock was just looking at everyone, having no idea what was going on. Oh yeah, and then there's pikachu. Well, he just sat there the whole time lying under the ketchup machine with his mouth wide open.

When everyone was done, everyone except Ash went back to the pokémon center. Ash went for a walk in the woods with pikachu.

"Pika pi?"

"I dunno, pikachu. It's like I know her-like I actually have feelings for her! But that's impossible, right? I don't remember her."

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu pika."

Ash stopped in his tracks. He looked at pikachu, his eyes wide.

"What?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu."

"You mean…I actually…loved her?"

"Pika pi pikachu pika."

"So…everyone knew except me and her?"

Pikachu nodded again.

"And Dawn?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Pikachu pi."

"So I loved Misty…but I didn't love Dawn…"

"Pikachu pika."

"Just a friend, huh? But what about Misty? Do you know if she loves me?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pi pika chu pika pi chu pikachu."

"She loves me too?" This was a lot for Ash to handle.

"Pika."

Ash didn't speak. He just stood there in shock. He had just discovered that Misty was actually the love of his life, and him hers. Not only that, but Dawn had tried to trick him into believing that he loved _her_!

"Are you sure?"

Pikachu nodded. Ash looked at the ground.

"Huh. Who would've thought?"

"Aha!"

"Huh?" Ash turned to see three very strange-looking people glaring at him.

"Listen, is that a twerp's voice I heard?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"Team rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbafett!"

"Mime mime!"

Ash clapped his hands. "Wow, that was great! Were you doing some power rangers spoof or something? Cause you did a real great job!"

"Huh?" Team rocket stared at Ash. What was this?"

"So, who are you guys? Some kind of traveling performers team?"

"Jessie, I don't think the kid remembers who we are," James said. "What I don't understand is why."

"Who cares? This is our big chance!"

"Huh?" Ash looked at team rocket curiously.

Jessie James and Meowth smiled. "We are your pokémon babysitters, of course! We take care of your pokémon in the afternoon so you can go have some time to yourself!"

"Really?" Ash said. "Well, okay." Ash took out his pokeballs and handed them to team rocket.

"And pikachu too."

"Sure. Go on, pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu shook its head.

"Pika pi! Pikachu!"

"What criminals?"

"Oh, that's not true!" James said. "Pikachu doesn't really like leaving you, and it will do anything to get out of it, but it actually enjoys being with us once it's gone. Kind of like when a little boy's mommy leaves and he has to stay with a babysitter."

Ash nodded. "Okay. Go on, pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Okay, then." Ash picked up pikachu and handed it to James.

"Pika pi! Pika…chuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu zapped James real hard, turning him black.

"Fiesty little fella, he is. Now, come on, pikachu, let's go."

"Pika…….CHUUUUUUUUU!"

"Please stop that…it really hurts……….."

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Pikachu, cut it out!" Ash scolded. Pikachu frowned as team rocket took it and all of Ash's other pokémon up in their balloon.

"We'll see you this evening, okay?"

"Okay." The balloon floated out of sight. Ash shrugged and walked back to the pokémon center, where Misty, Brock, and Dawn were all waiting for him.

"Hey, Ash," Brock asked, "where's pikachu?"

"I gave him to my pokémon babysitters."

"Pokémon babysitters?"

"You don't have pokémon babysitters," Misty said.

"I don't? Hmm…"

"Wait a minute," Dawn said, "did these guys have a talking meowth?"

"Yeah, actually, they did! And some really weird intro thing."

"Ash, that was team rocket!" Misty yelled.

"Team rocket?"

"They're a real nasty band of criminals that have been after pikachu and your pokémon for years!"

"Oh my god! Pikachu was telling the truth!"

Misty nodded. "I don't know how they got pikachu to come, but we have to find them!"

"Well, they floated away in some big balloon! They could be anywhere by now!"

"We've gotta find them!" Brock said. "Come on!"

Everyone ran out the door, after team rocket.  
____________________________________________________

And that's where the chapter ends, just cause I couldn't think of a good ending. Review!


End file.
